lonely girl
by Demela anon
Summary: Un soir Emma laisse cours a sa souffrance. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque que le Capitaine s'en mêle ? sorry pas très doué pour les résumés ...


_**Bonjours ! voici ma première fiction OUAT. elle est en cours d'écriture donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierai des chapitres mais j'essayerai d'être assez régulière ! Je ne suis peut être pas super douée pour écrire au niveaux syntaxe car ma langue maternel n'est pas le francais je m'excuse donc des possibles fautes ... Sur ce j'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'aime l'écrire !**_

* * *

Boire pour oublier. Voilà seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire en cette triste nuit. Sans un bruit elle attrapa une bouteille de tequila et partie de chez elle en prenant soin de laisser un mot pour Henri. Une fois dehors l'air frai lui fouetta le visage et elle ressenti le besoin de plus d'air, plus de vent, avec l'espoir que celui-ci emmène tous ses problèmes. Elle marcha longtemps sans but prenant quelques gorgés de sa précieuse bouteille déjà plus que rempli a la moitié. L'alcool l'enivrait mais assez à son gout car elle sentait toujours cette douleur profonde au fond d'elle. Suivant la direction du vent elle arriva sur les quais. Sa démarche était maintenant chancelante et elle eut envie de s'asseoir. Ne voyant aucun bateau à quai et personne à l'horizon elle se décida pour rester ici. Enleva ses chaussures et marche sur le bois craquelant du ponton. Une fois au bout elle s'assied les jambes dans le vide tout comme son regard. Depuis trop longtemps elle se retenait, cachait son mal être. Elle était fatiguée de prétendre que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible. Ses parents étaient des personnages de conte de fée. Toutes ses histoire qu'elle avait tant détesté petite a cause de leur fin heureuse était réel. Cette ironie du sort la fin rire. C'était un rire triste et amer. Décidément la vie lui jouait de sacrée tour. Le destin l'avait d'abord cassé mentalement lors de ses nombreuses familles d'accueil et orphelinat puis lui avait fait espéré qu'une vie meilleur serai possible avec Neal ou quel que soit son nom bealfire puis l'avait irréparablement brisé sans possibilité de réel réparation lors de l'abandon son enfant et de Neal. En y repensant elle étouffa un sanglot. Plus jamais elle ne devait verser une larme pour lui, plus jamais elle ne devait lui faire confiance malgré toutes les excuses du monde il l'avait laissé seule encore une fois. Puis nouvelle espoir avec Henri, elle avait pensé pouvoir recollé les morceaux de son corps meurtris pas la fatalité et puis il y a eu Graham. Elle s'était autorisée un moment de répit, elle avait abaissé ses murs justes une fois et le destin l'avait puni pour cela en lui enlevant le chasseur. Apres ça, elle se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais baissé sa garde devant un homme excepté son fils. Une autre gorgé de cette boisson magique lui permit de clôturé ces pensées obscur. Sentant ça tête tourné elle s'allongeant sur les planches de bois regardant les étoiles. Graham… Il lui manquait. Elle se mit a pleuré silencieusement pour lui. C'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Jamais je n'aurai du cédé pensa-t-elle. Elle pleura longtemps. Cela faisait longtemps que des larmes n'avaient pas effleuré ses joues. C'était même la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait de pleurer pour lui. Soudain une douleur fulgurante lui arracha un cri de désespoir. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle avait du mal a respiré et ses pensées n'était tourné que vers ses espoirs envers la vie déchu. Elle avait mal, trop mal. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'a fort d'enfouir ses sentiments il allait aujourd'hui ressortir avec tant de force. Son corps la brulait, il lui fallait une distraction un moyen de ne plus pensé pour que la douleur passe. Elle étudia les possibilités. C'est alors qu'elle avala la dernière goutte de sa bouteille et se jeta dans l'eau. Elle resta longtemps sans respirer. Ses poumons la brulait mais au moins elle avait moins mal qu'avant. Elle finit à contre cœur par remonté à la surface. Elle s'allongea alors dans l'eau se laissant flotter les oreilles dans l'eau regardant les étoiles. Sa vue était trouble à cause de l'alcool et des larmes. Ça aurait été si facile de tout arrêté la tout de suite. Puis elle pensa à Henri, la seule bonne chose qu'elle est réussi. Il ne fallait pas le laissé maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé s'était son fils à elle et personne ne les séparerai ! A contre cœur elle sorti remontant sur le ponton. Elle se sentait observé mais ne comprenais pas pourquoi car elle avait beau regardé partout il n'y avait rien. Pas un seul navire. Fatigué par la soirée qu'elle venait d'endurée et la bouteille qu'elle avait vidé elle s'allongea la fermant les yeux en pensant à Henri et à leur futur ensemble un sourire, le seul de cette triste nuit, sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dehors le capitaine sortie de sa cabine et resta dubitatif de spectacle. Toute la soirée il était resté dans son navire à la regardé boire et souffrir. Jamais il n'avait vu une personne si triste et mal en point. A plusieurs reprises se sentant impuissant il aurait voulu sortir de sa cachette et la prendre dans ses bras. La serrer si fort contre lui pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il était même prêt à lui prendre sa douleur tant la voir comme ça lui faisait mal. Jamais il ne se serait douté d'une telle souffrance, jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un ai pu souffrir plus que lui, endurée plus que lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleuré, crié il était certains que cette fille était brisée comme jamais. A un moment il fa hit venir mais renonça se disant qu'elle voulait être seule et qu'elle avait surement dû oublier la présence de son navire rendu invisible. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle sauta. Les secondes passèrent et elle ne remonta pas. Il était prêt a sauter pour la rejoindre quand elle refit surface paressant un peu plus apaisé qu'avant. De toute la soirée il ne la lâchât pas du regard de peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Alors seulement quand elle s'allongea, toute mouillé et s'endormie il se remit a pensé et respiré normalement. Il resta la sur le pont veillant sur elle. Se promettant de tuer chaque personne qui un jour l'avait blessé et rendu comme ça en commençant par ce chère Bealfire. Fils de Milah ou pas il ne lui ressemblait en rien et tant mieux ! il devait souffrir au moins autant qu'Emma avait souffert. Personne ne mérite de souffrir autant que ça ! C'est bien la première fois que le capitaine voyait une femme comme cela, sans défense, sans masque, sans personne pour l'aider. Son sens peu aiguisée du devoir lui fit prendre compte qu'à partir de maintenant aussi énervante et bornée cette fille soit elle il se devait de l'aidé à recoller les morceaux, ou tout du moins lui faire comprendre que certaine personne peuvent être digne de confiance. Il se reconnaissait en elle et était persuadé qu'il se devait d'être son ami. Bien qu'il aurait aussi aimé être son amant il doute qu'elle soit du même avis. Donc pour le moment il se contenterai du statut d'ami.

Le lendemain elle et lui ne se sont pas croisés. Emma ne savait toujours pas qu'il l'avait vu et s'était lancé dans une quête impossible pour elle jusqu'à cette appelle des urgences lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible pour une affaire d'agression.

* * *

_**j'espère que vous avez aimé ! donnez moi votre avis ! et merci de votre lecture :D**_


End file.
